Welcome to Paradise
Welcome to Paradise is the third episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and one hundred and fourteenth episode of the series. Summary TROUBLE AT THE SWIMMING HOLE — In an attempt to bring some fun back into their lives, Elena persuades Caroline to meet her at the swimming hole where she plans to introduce her to Liam. Tyler, still working on controlling his anger issues, asks Liv for a favor and is surprised when she makes an unexpected confession. Stefan arrives back in Mystic Falls looking for Enzo and is caught off guard when he notices a strange change in Elena. Meanwhile, at the lake, Enzo’s actions cause Matt to make a startling revelation, and Jeremy makes a discovery about the anti-magic spell that could potentially put Elena’s life in danger. Elsewhere, Damon and Bonnie stumble upon clues that lead them to believe they’re not alone. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Emily C. Chang as Ivy (corpse) *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah *Marco James as Liam *Jayson Warner Smith as Dean Guest Cast *Chris Wood as Kai Trivia * Stefan returns in search of Enzo and notices that Elena is different (the difference in Elena Stefan sees may be the result of Alaric's compulsion to forget her relationship with Damon or that she was ever in love with him). * In the synopsis for this episode it appears there's a threat to Elena's life from the Traveler's anti-magic spell as discovered by Jeremy. The threat to Elena may come from Tripp based on Yellow Ledbetter. * This is the first episode where we'll see the post-compulsion Elena, who is no longer in love with Damon but sees him as a monster instead. * Based on the promo pictures for this episode, Elena will meet Sarah for a second time. * Alaric doesn't appear in this episode. * Tyler will learn something about Liv Parker in this episode based on the synopsis. *Question; I’m still Team Stelena on The Vampire Diaries. Is there any hope? - AllisonAusiello; Never give up hope, Allison! Elena’s emotions are all over the place in Season 6 and I have it on good authority that her love life is going to be far from dormant. In fact, I hear she’ll be locking lips with a handsome fella in Episode 3 - and his name does not rhyme with Shmamon. http://tvline.com/2014/09/30/the-vampire-diaries-season-6-spoilers-elena-kiss/ *Enzo is one of the most stable people in Caroline's life at the moment. *In the third clip: Caroline is shocked by how Elena now describes Damon to her, she wants to say someting but remembers her promise to keep the truth from Elena about how she was in love with him. *Elena now describes Damon as a soulless homicidal maniac. *Elena is trying to get Caroline to come back to college after she spent the night in the dorms with her. Continuity * This will be the first time since'' You're Undead To Me'' that we'll see Elena in a bikini. Though it was only the bikini top, as she was wearing jean shorts. The bikini Nina wears in this episode is her own, like it was in You're Undead To Me. *This episode marks the first appearance of Kai. *This episode will mark the 70th appearance of Tyler Lockwood on the show. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is a song by , released in 1994. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Welcome to Paradise Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Webclip 1 - Welcome to Paradise HD The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Webclip 2 The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Webclip 3 - Welcome to Paradise HD Pictures Stefanleaves.jpg Stero6x03.jpg Elena6x03.jpg Elenaliam.jpg Stefanliam.jpg Jerlena6x03.jpg Jeremy 6x03.jpg Jeremy_and_Caroline_6x3.jpg 6x04 jeremy.png Welcometoparadise.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_6x03..jpg Jer S6.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 6